Two Worlds One Heart
by abstract artist 1018
Summary: An AvatarXNaruto Crossover.For those with an open mind.First ever pairings inside. An AU story. please check out profile.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover story of Naruto and Avatar The Last Airbender. Originally this story was started by me friend but due to certain circumstances…I'll be the one to continue it.

Before anyone starts asking me about the pairings it will be very simple. _NarutoxKatara_ the first one ever to b done I think. Well enough of this on to the story!

Naruto or Avatar does not belong to me, if it did then I would of done a crossover like the story below.

Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade finally killed Orochimaru and brought Sasuke back to the village a year after Naruto three year mission training with Jiraya. One day Tsunade summoned the former team 7 to a meeting along with their former Sensei Kakashi Hatake...This only meant that this was going to be a serious matter, and thus Our Story begins……..

"NANI?!?!?!" Tsunade Baa-chan you can't be serious!"! yelled our blond headed hero.  
"Shut up Naruto and listen to what else sempai has to say!" Sakura said as she did one of her famous yet painful bonks to Naruto's head. "Ow Sakura -chan that hurt!"  
"Hmph well if you just kept your mouth closed then- " "Why don't you too both shut up your both annoying" said Sasuke who was slumped up on the wall, opposite to the group. "YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE BIG BOSS!!" "Shut up dobe I have no time for you." Naruto fumed at this and was becoming a bit enraged "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I'M THE ONE YOU SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS!!!" "Pft...yea After you almost got killed yourself...good job moron" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone. " YOU KNOW WHAT I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU THERE TO- " " EVERYBODY OUIET" said a very annoyed Tsunade. Everyone stopped and waited for what she had to say next. "Now like I said, there is a battle going on in another country and We have to try to help." "But Tsunade Sama how do you propose that we get there?" the pink haired girl asked asked. "Well that's were I come in Sakura, I know a different kind of teleportation Jutsu….its a much stronger version of the shushin that will be able to get us there." Said the Copy Nin ."Exactly we've been paid alot of money to help in this war, I'm going to make this an A ranked Mission." Tsunade continued. "I have also requested one other member from another team and that will be Hinata Hyuuga." "eh? Hinata-chan? Why her Tsunade Baa chan?" asked Naruto "Because Hinata has the Byakugaan you dobe" "SASUKE!! I'M GONNA-...sigh Just stay out of my way." Naruto left the room. "The mission starts tomorrow morning." "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" everyone said at once and left. "Naruto?...Naruto?" Sakura called looking for her friend. "Ah I found you" Sakura said as she saw Naruto on top of a house looking at the sky with anger yet sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong Naruto?" "It's that Sasuke...he goes around like he owns the place and doesn't even acknowledge the fact that I risked my life saving him and bringing him back." "It's ok Naruto deep down I know Sasuke-kun(AN: Sakura no longer has her crush on Sasuke but calls him "kun" only because of habit) knows who he should be thanking in the end" "Thanks Sakura-chan." Sakura smiled "Now stop being a baby and train, eat and get some sleep Tsunade-sama says that we leave first thing in the morning". Sakura jumps form the roof and starts running towards her house.

The Next Day…..

"OH NO I'm Gonna be late" Naruto rushes out the bed brushes his teeth, scarfed down his ramen and ran out the door. "Naruto….you're late." said Kakashi "WHAT YOU'RE HERE BEFORE ME!?!?!" Naruto almost passed out. "Ohayo...Naruto-kun" said Hinata. "Hey Hinata-chan glad you can make it." " Dobe" "hmph Sasuke" "Ohayo Naruto" "SAKURA-CHAN!!!" "Hands OFF!!!" BONK!! '' aww...fine." "Well since we've all said our greetings perhaps we've like to get started on this mission. "Sorry Kakashi Sensei" said Naruto "Alright for this Jutsu I need everyone to pay attention." Everyone listened for further instructions on the new shushin jutsu………..

In a Grassy area……

"Toph look out!!" said Sokka as he threw his Boomerang at the offender about to burn Toph. "Thanks Sokka". The fire-bending soldiers came after them again. "Aang there's too many we gotta get out of here." said Sokka. "We just gotta fight a bit longer so we can weaken Azula's soldiers. "KATARA LOOK OUT!!" The water bending girl was staring at a fire blast shocked as it flew towards her…until it vanished in a blur. Katara noticed that she was being held by someone and immediately got out of his hold and went into a fighting stance against her opponent "Who are you?"

yeah….It's a cliffy im sorry bout had to put it their…

Thanks for reading and Reviews would be nice!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Of Two Worlds One Heart

"I won't ask you again." said a very cautious yet stern water bender. "Huh? Wait you've got the wrong idea-" Naruto's words were soon cut off when Sokka's boomerang was 2 inches away from his head. "KATARA GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" yelled an enraged Sokka. "Sokka he was about to tell me something important." "YEA WELL HE COULD BE ONE OF THE FIRE NATION PEOPLE IN DISGIUSE I'VE NEVER SEEN HIM BEFORE" Sokka yelled warily. "HEY, HEY, HEY! WILL YOU PEOPLE LET ME TALK!!!" Sokka and Katara look at the blond haired stranger. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha Hidden Leaf Village." "Oh I see you're the guy we sent for?" asked Katara. "Hai it's me and my team mates Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha and Our Former Sensei Kakashi Hatake." "So...where are they? I don't see them." Sokka asked. The team sunshined behind Sokka, "We're here we were scouting out the Area to make sure there were no more enemies." Replied Sakura. "Well thanks for helping us back there."

"No problem Blues eyes." Naruto did his famous foxy grin. "Blue eyes!?!?, Naruto what kind of pick up line is that.?!" Sakura asked as she yet again did one of her famous bonks on Naruto's head. "Itai!!!, Sakura chan!!." "Ano..Sa ...Sakura chan that wasn't very nice." Said Hinata. "Ha, seems to me that Sakura's a little jealous." "Eh? Kakashi Sensei!!." Sakura blushed as Naruto looked at her suspiciously. "Is that true Sakura chan? "Umm Hello? Who are you guys?" Asked the bald headed youth. "Aang this is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha." "Oh…HI THERE I'M AANG!! I'm the Avatar and it's a great honor to meet you people of the Konoha village." Aang says while bowing to each one other the teammates." "Who's that?" Asked Sasuke as he pointed to a girl with hair buns "If you mean me I'm Toph, what of it?" "You're blind." "And you're a genius; you think I didn't already know that?" "I'm just stating a fact." "Ok since we all know everyone can we please come up with a plan already?" Naruto asked. He was anxious to know when he will be able to attack another opponent. To him each victory was one more step to becoming Hokage.

"Look Out!!!" Aang Blocks a blue fire ball from Naruto. "Well, Well, It' seems the Avatar has made new Friends." Said Azula. "I've never seen them before, but the one with the black hair is cute" Said Ty Lee as she smirked. Mei takes out her small darts and assumes a fighting position. "This is interesting, Nine opponents against…Three-hundred" Azula smirked as she said this because the looks on everyone's faces amused her. Soldiers came from their hidden places in the trees and under ground and ready to fight. "Oh yea, we have three-hundred too." Naruto said as he made a familiar seal and mass of clones appeared. "What sort of bending is that boy?" Azula was simply amused. "Well then let's do this." Azula said in a more serious fashion as the first fire ball was released into battle.

Next chapter soon….reviews would be nice


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Of Two Worlds One Heart.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK NOW!!" Naruto commanded as he and his clones shielded everyone from the massive fire ball. "No way we're with you'' a determined Katara steps forward from the group by Naruto's side."Katara what are you thinking?!?! There's no way we can beat all of them." "Sokka's right we just can't do it…most of our allies are dead because of us." "Aang, we have to fight you..The Avatar should know more than all of us that we must have faith. Besides I can never forgive them to what they did to my mother, and my tribe and friends." "Katara's right I'm ready to rock with these fire heads anyway. What are we waiting for let's go!!" says an eager Toph. Toph then charges out with Sokka at her side while Aang and Katara fight back to back with their bending. An hour later the whole group gets blasted back. 

"ARRRRRRRGHHHHH." "I thought this would work" Sokka said. Kakashi took everyone back into the trees. "You must come up with plans if you want to defeat you're opponent." "But Master Kakashi this plan always worked for our other opponents from the Fire nation." "That might be true but using the same tactics gets old fast." "Sasuke's right I say we split up into groups, benders with ninjas." says Sakura. "Ok then its settled Sasuke with Toph, Hinata with Aang, Katara with Naruto and I'll go with Sokka." "Ok let's do this!" says and excited Naruto. The groups surround the army. They all attacked at the same time leaving only about thirty of them in tact. Azula was not pleased and ordered the remaining Army to perform the Dance of Blaze. With this movement a lash of energy and Fire engulfed everyone in its attack. Azula laughs, "This attack drains you of your energy while burning you to death." Azula commands that the remaining forces retreat with her. "If you last through this then we should play again", as Azula and the army walked away the Dance of Blaze attack was gone. The attack was so strong that the ground had cracks and holes in them. Everyone had lifeless eyes. A few minutes later Kakashi came to and woke everyone up. "Come on we have to keep moving or else we'll lose them." Kakashi weakly says. Slowly Sauske, Sakura, Hinata, Toph, Aang, and Sokka jump into the trees. 

"Katara come hold on, but when Naruto is about to Jump holding Katara's hand the ground collapses and now katara's holding onto Naruto trying to pull him up."Katara let me go, you should be with the others to help them, and I'll be fine." Naruto says calmly "Don't say things like that I'd never leave a friend behind, Katara gives a small smile, besides you saved me before I owe you one." Naruto was shocked but happy at the same time. "_She called me friend_" Naruto thought. "Hold on Naruto please." But Katara knew his hand was slipping and soon the ground gave way again and they both fell. "Katara! Are you ok?!" "eh...yeah I'm fine thanks." Naruto helped her up and they both look at their surroundings. "Hmm I can't bend here everything is metal and you can't jump out of here because if you touch it you'll get shocked" "How do you know that?" "It's the same material the fire benders used when Sokka, Toph and I tried to free Aang before." "Hmm so now what do we...Hey!! Katara wait" Naruto runs after the girl. "Where are we going?" "It's interesting how the Fire Nation managed to turn almost all the underground into metal, but I don't think they got to the little passage that rouge earth benders use to escape." Katara says looking around. "I found it!" Katara runs to an opening of ground and pushes open a big bolder to revel and underground passage. " Katara?!" said a new voice. "Wow is that you?...It's been so long." Katara stood back in shock."...I...I thought you were dead...Jet."

well another chapter is done and a nice cliffy too.

I hope you all liked it.

reviews are nice coughhintcough


End file.
